Tears And Rain
by LoverlyBabyZ.x
Summary: It's More Than Just Words: It's Just Tears And Rain   James Blunt 2006


**Hey Gang! Well, incase you didn't know me, I'm Zoie and welcome to my very first fan fic (Hooray!)! Aren't you a lucky lot! I'm not going to say too much 'cause these things really get on my nerves, but basically all I needed to tell you was that if you like/dislike the story you are about to read then please feel free to review it with your coments and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I wish High School Musical was mine, but sadly it isn't. Apparently just becuase you have a plate with the characters on it doesn't make you own it. Sigh, Oh, well. I tried.**

The rain fell like bullets around her as she hurriedly made her way down the darkening street. Most people looking out of their windows at this present moment in time would've thought she was hurrying to get out of the rain and into the warmth and safety of her home. But she wasn't. The reason for her hurrying was because she knew that if she didn't, _he _would show up again. Her brunette curls now lay sodden around her shoulders, her fringe matted to her forehead; her once perfect mascara now nothing but black snail trails that made their way down each cheek, and the new top she had bought from Hollister just days before was plastered to her skin, the fibers quickly becoming see-through.

As the rain began to fall harder, pelting her skin as she walked, she began to cry. It started out as little sniffles but in a matter of seconds had turned into deep, gut-wrenching sobs accompanied by the occasional cough.

"_Why did this have to happen to me?"_ she thought. _"I've been a good kid……haven't I?"_

Suddenly, her feet couldn't seem to move. Glancing around, she noticed the familiar looking house she was standing in front of. Troy's house. A small smile graced her lips and she smiled through her tears. Walking up the drive, she peered in quickly through the front window. Troy was sat (well more like spread eagled) on the couch, watching the Lakers play the Knicks, soda and chips at hand. Wiping away a few of her tears she made her way to the front door. Taking a minute or two to compose herself (not that it mattered as the tears that were streaming down her face did not stop, no matter how hard she tried), she took a deep breath before knocking on the cold wooden panel of the door. Movement was immediately heard from inside the house, along with a few crashes and the odd "ouch". Finally, the door opened.

TROY Bolton stood in the doorway, an award-winning smile upon his face at the person standing in front of him.

"Hey, Gabriella." He said gently. As she moved into the light however, the look on his face contorted into one of shock and concern.

"Gabi? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She couldn't say anything. It was like she'd lost the ability of speech. She opened her mouth, yet nothing would come out, so she just shook her head. Taking in the body of his girlfriend quickly, Troy realized that she must've walked here. She was soaked from head to foot, tears and rain mingling on her cheeks.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside."

He gently pulled her into his home, shutting the door carefully behind him, so not to disturb the elderly couple next door. Removing her coat for her, he placed it on the heater and led her into the lounge, where the previously watched basketball game left forgotten.

"Gabi? Gabs, baby, c'mon. What's up?" He tried again but to no avail. She wouldn't even look at him, just stared out at an imaginary spot in the distance, shivering from the cold her body seemed to be incased in. Gently reaching across, Troy placed two of his fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at his. This, however, seemed to be a bad move, for the instant she looked into his piercing, cobalt eyes, now filled with concern, she lost it completely. Great heaving sobs racked her body as she fell forwards into Troy's arms. Thick, coarse tears dripped down her cheeks and off her face, some landing on the sleeves of his sweater, the others on the floor. Troy hugged her tightly, not caring that she was absolutely drenched, and began to whisper comforting words into her ear as he pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Shhh, it's okay, it's alright. I'm right here, I've got you." He muttered.

Seeing as this calmed her a little (which Troy was very thankful for), her began to rock her gently back and forth, like a mother would to a small child. Eventually after a good half hour of weeping, her sobs faded away and were replaced with light sniffles. Troy peeled her away from him and took in her distraught, yet still beautiful, face. Her eyes were now bloodshot, and if her mascara was ruined before, then that was nothing compared to what it was now.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said remorsefully, embarrassed that she had lost control like that. She had used to be so in control of everything, but since meeting Troy, it was like she had lost her power. She tried walking away from the embrace, but Troy was having none of it.

"Don't be, it's alright. So, you gonna tell me what's up or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" He questioned, eyebrow raised playfully.

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend's face, a goofy grin plastered across it and his hair falling down in front of his eyes. God, he was gorgeous. Smiling a little, she reached up to kiss him, hoping she could distract him from her hurt, but before her lips touched his he pulled back, the concern in his eyes showing and a now stern look embedded on his handsome features.

"Gabriella…" He warned, and she sighed.

She moved away from him to stand in front of the window. Glancing out into the street, she saw one of the streetlights flicker on, illuminating the sidewalk and casting the shadow of a tree against the road. She knew she couldn't lie to him. He could read her like a book. She turned around to loom back at him and smiled sadly.

"It's my mom's new boyfriend. I don't like him. At all." She explained. "He hits my mom! She knows I know about it but she's just in denial about it the whole time!"A single tear made her way down her cheek and Troy brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"How long has this been going on for?" He enquired gently.

Gabriella hesitated, wondering how long his patience would hold out if she stalled, but then she caught his gaze and saw the raw concern, understanding and … love.

"About two months…" She whispered and Troy's face went from concern to anger in about two seconds flat.

"Two months?! Why didn't you say anything to me?!" He half -yelled at her, making her cower away in fear. Troy was ever so slightly frightening when he was angry.

Several more tears slipped down her tanned cheeks as she struggled to speak.

"I wanted to….I really did! I…I was frightened, Troy! I tried so hard to tell you, but every time I tried, I couldn't!" She was now in complete hysterics and clutching the side of her tee shirt, trying to gain some comfort from it. "Please don't be mad, Troy. I've already lost my dad; I don't want to lose you as well."

Hearing the sadness and plea in her voice knocked some sense into Troy; he quickly dashed over to her, encasing her in his arms and pressing her tightly against his chest.

"I'm not mad, baby. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." He told her comfortingly, desperate to make up for his mistake. Gabriella sniffed, nodded and looked up at him, some of the sparkle in her eye gradually returning. Troy brought his hands up to rest against her cheeks and tilted her face slightly towards his, bringing their lips together in a slow, yet loving, kiss. Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as she brought her hand to rest against the back of his neck, gently stroking the hair there.

Pulling away, Troy looked deep into Gabriella's eyes and was thrilled to see that the mischievous glint was almost restored. Okay, so she wasn't entirely okay right at that present moment in time, but she would be soon.

"You want to go home? Or do you just want to stay here?" He pressed gently. The reaction was almsot instantaneous .

"Here." She said a tone of definite decision in her voice. Moving slightly, they lay down together on the couch, finding a blanket down the back of it and tossing it over themselves, snuggling into each others warmth.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." Troy whispered into the darkness. He felt her press a chaste kiss to the inside of his arm before answering.

"And I love you too, Troy Bolton. So much."

And with that, they both fell into a deep sleep, desperate to forget the night that had brought with it the tears and rain.

**AN: Like I said, if you liked/disliked my writing then please just press the little review button and leave me a message. Constructive criticism is gladly received. XXXXX**


End file.
